


It's Time

by maaaaa



Category: The Sentinel (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23615788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maaaaa/pseuds/maaaaa
Relationships: Jim Ellison/Blair Sandburg
Kudos: 7





	It's Time

For once in his life Jim wishes he were short so it could be his head snuggled gently against Blair’s chest as they dance.

He tugs their intertwined fingers closer in, nestling their clasped hands gently in the crook of his shoulder and lays his cheek atop the crown of Blair’s head. The curls are soft against his skin and smell sinfully good. He presses his other hand firmly into the small of Blair’s back and navigates them slowly across the dance floor.

Dozens of couples glide around the room, each lost in the moment, but oblivious to nothing. It is a diverse gathering spanning generations, cultures, colors, and walks of life.

The music is live and sultry. The lighting is amber-dim, the atmosphere heady with joy and contentment. And a sense of rightness.

Jim sighs and his breath ruffles Blair’s hair, leaving a warmth on his scalp that causes Blair to sigh in return and burrow deeper in Jim’s embrace.

They are the center of attention, Jim and Blair, but Jim knows it’s Blair who everyone is watching. His sigh deepens contentedly as does his hold on Blair.

It’s a night they’ve all been waiting for, a time to celebrate the common thread that has brought them together.

The press conference is two years in the past. It was going to ruin Blair’s life, that’s what they’d thought, what they’d braced for, but instead it launched a phenomenon. Guardian, Keeper, Protector, Watchman, dozens of names in a multitude of languages all now known by the word Blair had chosen…Sentinel.

“It’s a nice party, Chief.” Jim whispers.

Blair nods. He melts and solidifies within Jim’s arms all in one heartbeat.

“The best is yet to come,” he replies softly.

And Jim knows he doesn’t just mean the upcoming conference.


End file.
